Twilight: After The Cullens
by Princess Weasley
Summary: Twilight: After The Cullens. A Jacob Black and Elizabeth Walker Story. Staring Jacob Black and my OC Elizabeth Walker. Elizabeth Walker is a half-vampire, half-werewolf woman, who impinted Jacob Black years ago before the Twilight saga. (Chapter 5 is up) by L J
1. Chapter 1: Long Time No See

**A/N: I don't own The Twilight Saga Stepenie Meyer does. **

**But I do own Elizabeth Walker.**

**Twilight: After The Cullens**

**A Jacob Black and Elizabeth Walker Story**

**- Chapter One -**

**Long Time No See**

Today I'm going to go see Billy Black a dear old friend of mine, bugger two of the Volturi's guards are near by. I run straight into a wolf, I'm in the Quileute tribal land and the wolf is bearing it's teeth at me. I take my long leather coat off so the wolf sees that I'm a part of the Quileute wolf pack. I turn around to face the way I came to see of I can see the Volturi's guards coming. By time I turn back around to face to wolf there is a man stand where the wolf was.

'My name is Sam, I'm the leader of one of the wolf packs here and your on our land vampire,' he said 'and by the way how came you have a tattoo of our pack on your arm?'

'My name is Elizabeth, and I'm not just a vampire I'm a werewolf too. It's a long story, but I know Billy Black and I'm on my way to see him. And the reason I have a tattoo of _your _packs is because I'm a part of the Quileute wolf pack. I'm more in control of my werewolf side than my vampire side.'

'But you have brought with you two vampires, why?' Sam asked.

'Look Sam, those two vampires are not with me, they have been following me for years, their from the Volturi - the royal faimly of vampires...'

'I know who the Volturi is.' Sam cut in.

'How do you know about the Volturi? - only vampires know about the Volturi.' I asked.

'There is a faimly of vampire that live here in folks, their name is Cullen' Sam said.

'Oh right ok then, please will you let me go to Billy now if those two catch me I'm dead'

'Go then I will tell them to leave' Sam said.

'Thanks' I called as I run off again. I can see Billy's place so I slowed down and sniff the air. Bugger the smell of a werewolf is hanging in the air I'm glad it's not the smell of vampires. I walk up to the front door and knock. A very hansome young man answers the door, from the look at his eye it's Jacob. Bugger I haven't seen Jacob for years, men why does he have to be so hot.

'Hi, I'm here to see Bi...'

'Elizabeth is that you,' Billy cuts in, wheeling himself to the door. 'I thought I heared you're voice and you're looking as beautful as ever'

'It's nice to see you Billy,' I said as I give him a hug. 'So who does the rottening wet dog smell belong to that I smelled on my way to the door?'

'That rottening wet dog smell belongs to me Liz' Jacob said.

'Elizabeth, you remeber Jacob don't you?' Billy asked

'Yes I remember Jacob, Billy but it's been so long and he has grown but by the looks of things he still hasn't matured.

'Hey what does that mean?' Jacob roared.

'What that means my dear Jacob is you didn't greet me and ask nicely who I was and why I was here, for all you know I could be here to kill you and your dad.'

'Liz, you couldn't hurt a fly.' Jacob said.

'How dare you Jacob Black.' I yelled as I slaped him across the face. Then all hell brought loose as Jacob jumped at me turning into his wolf form in mid jump, I had just drop my bag on the floor and ran outside and morphed into my wolf form. We start to fight Jacob had pined me on my back on the ground so I fliped over and pined Jacob to the ground, thats when Jacob heard my thoughts about my imprinted him all those years ago that I run away and that I think that he is so hot and hansome. Bugger I hate been this close to Jacob so he can hear my thoughts. I stop pinning him to the ground and walk over to my bag grab it and go behind a bush to morph back into my human form. After I came out from behind the bush I give Jacob a glare and say 'Not one word about what you heard Jacob or I will kill you do you hear me.'

'Yea yea Liz,' Jacob said as he pulls me into a hug. 'It's nice to have you back.'

'Jacob, I mean it and I'm not back for good.'

'I know you meant it Liz, and why are you still calling me Jacob what happened to calling me Jake?'

'Billy I heard from Sam that there are vampies living here in folks'

'Yes Elizabeth, the Cullens very nice vampires too, they don't feed on humans. Maybe you should go with Jacob and meet them.' Said Billy

'Great idea Dad, me take the half-vampire/half-werewolf to meet the Cullen, they will rip her into pieces.' Jacob added.

'Jake, what are you scared you will lose me again?' I joked.

'Haha not funny Liz, for your inform...' Jacob started

'Elizabeth, Jacob is scared he will lose you but only one of the Cullens might rip you into pieces, because Jacob imprinted her.' Billy cut in.

'WHAT?'

'Liz, calm down please, Nesse will not be happy of I turn up at the Cullens with you.'

'WHO IS THis Nesse?'

'Elizabeth, do you remember Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella Swan?' Billy asked.

'Yes, why?'

'Bella married one of the Cullens and she had Nesse,' Jacob added. 'Bella is now a vampire and Nesse is a half-vampire/half-human.'

'I think I should go with you Jacob and meet the Cullens.'

'Fine, I'm not going to be able to talk you out of it, Liz,' Jacob smiled 'come on theys go then.'


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Cullens

**A/N: I don't own The Twilight Saga Stepenie Meyer does. **

**But I do own Elizabeth Walker.**

**Twilight: After The Cullens**

**A Jacob Black and Elizabeth Walker Story**

**- Chapter Two -**

**Meeting The Cullens**

'Jacob, how far away are the Cullens?'

'Not far Liz.' Jacob asnwered as we walk out into a clearing. I look around a see a big house with lots of windows. Ten vampires walk out of the house, I jump behind Jacob.

'Liz, are you scared of vampires, when your a half-vampire/half-werewolf?' Jacob laughed.

'Haha Jacob, no I'm not, it's just that I didn't think there would be this many,' I asnwered. 'and it's not funny.'

'Sorry, Elizabeth this is the Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Renesmee and a famliy friend Nahuel. Everyone this is Elizabeth Walker a very old friend of mine and my dads.'

'Elizabeth Walker, I've heard that name before but where.' Said the vampire Jacob called Bella.

'Yes you have Isabella Swan, or should I say Bella Cullen. After your mother and you leaved Folks and when you use to come and stay at your dads, you, Jacob and I use to hang out together.'

'Right, I'm sorry Jacob and Elizabeth but you two came at a bad time.' Bella said.

'Jacob, I'm sorry but I don't fell the same way about you as you fell about me.' Renesmee said

'You see we are leaving Folks for abit.' Bella added.

We all watch as Jacob leaved very steamed. I run after him, called over my shoulder that I was sorry.

'Jacob, wait up please, what the hell just happened?' Jacob turned away so quick that he scratched me across the face and down my arm with the tattoo on it, I fated and when I woke up again I was back at Billy's lying on a bed.

'Liz, how do you fell, I'm so sorry that I scratched you.'

'Jake is that you, it's ok.'

'Bugger Liz, you can't see me can you, I made you blind, I'll never forgive myself.' I heard Jacob say.

'Jake, I'm fine, realy I'm fine.' I said as I grabed his arm. I spent a whole week in bed because Jacob would not let me get out. Today I got up and walked into the kitchen before Billy and Jacob were up. I had to tiptoe out of Jacob's bedroom because he was asleep on the floor because I had been in his bed for the last week. I started to cook some bacon and eggs when Billy wheeled into the kitchen.

'Morning Elizabeth, you better hope Jacob doesn't go off because your out of bed.'

'Billy, I'm fine, Jacob thinks he made me blind but he didn't, I can see fine,' I asnwered. 'and I hope he gets up...'

'Liz, what are you doing out of bed, came on back to bed,' Jacob cuts in.

'Jake, I'm fine, I can see you just fine, now came and sit down and have same food.'

'But Liz.'

'No buts Jake, and by the way you can have your bed back now that I can see again, I'll sleep on the floor.'


	3. Author's note

A/N: Sorry, haven't updated the story in a while.

Been very busy, had a baby so looking after him. (L J)


	4. Chapter 3: Fight and Second Thoughts

**A/N: I don't own The Twilight Saga Stepenie Meyer does. But I do own Elizabeth Walker.**

**Twilight: After The Cullens**

**A Jacob Black and Elizabeth Walker Story**

**- Chapter Three -**

**Fight and Second Thoughts**

'I was thinking about staying around for a bit,' I said, as I sit down at the table. 'and well maybe I should find a place if my own so I'm not crashing here the whole time and to get out of your way.'

'Elizabeth, you don't have to find a place of your own, but if that's what you want.' said Billy.

'Dad's right Liz, we want you here.' Jake states before add under his breath. 'Plus I can keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything silly because I scratched you.'

I just pretended I didn't hear Jake's comment and finished my breakfast. I saw Jake roll his eyes at me.

'Why are you rolling your eyes at me Jake?'

'No reason… I don't know why you want to find your own place when you're perfectly happy here.'

I stand up and rise my plate off before turning on Jake. 'How the hell would you know if I'm perfectly happy here Jake!'

'Come on you've always been happy.'

I shake my head and storm out the house. I hear Billy tell Jake not to push my buttons because I'm not the same girl I was when I leaved, it's true I have a deep dark secret but I can't even tell Billy and Jake. Billy obviously can tell there is something different about me.

I ended up going for a walk but as I was walking my mind slipping into deep thought "What if the ritual doesn't work the way it's meant to? What if I was wrong about this month being the blood moon? What if the person I have in mind for my life-long mate doesn't want me? Just Stop Elizabeth! What if I'm meant to be cursed like this ever? What if my life-long mate and I die during the ritual."

'Shut Up, Just Stop!' I shout at myself.

**A/N: What is this ritual Elizabeth is thinking about? And what's it got to do what the blood moon? Wait and see. Sorry this chapter is so short, next one will be longer I promise.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Lost in La Push

******A/N: I don't own The Twilight Saga Stepenie Meyer does. But I do own Elizabeth Walker.**

******Twilight: After The Cullens**

******A Jacob Black and Elizabeth Walker Story**

******- Chapter Four -**

******Lost in La Push and Another Fright**

While I was in deep thought, I must of lost track of time and not mention gotten hopelessly lost. As I look around I can't even remember walking this far, then again come to think about it I don't remember La Push being this dense. I just stood there trying to think how to get back to Billy's, before looking around again; I know I have been away for a couple of years but I near would of thought La Push would become as dense as it is. I had to try and get my bearings so at least I can work out how to get back.

I growl in frustration as I plop down on the ground, my hands ball into fists. I then realise the ground that's in my hands feels a bit like sand. I look at the soil, oh ok this is good I must be not far from the beach. I get up then dust off my hands on my pants before listening for the sound of water and head towards it. I end up not at the beach as I thought but at the river but hey I still can found my way back.

_I'm starting to worry about Liz, she's not anywhere around the house; yes I know she stormed out after breakfast but she's still not here. I end up going for a run in the forest to try and find her. I end up in a very small clearing where I notice some odd marks on the ground like there was a straggle, crap. God I'm going to kill who ever has Liz. I follow Liz's scent and found her at the river._

'Liz, you ok?'

I jump before turning around.

'Crap Jake you scared me.' I growled at him.

'Sorry, come on let's get you back.'

Jake ends up leading me back to Billy's, as soon as we get there I storm inside and to Jake's room slamming the door behind me. I don't rightly what to put up with Jake right now. I end up looking at the time and realise I didn't have lunch so I leave Jake's room to find something to eat.

'What were you thinking running off like that? What if something happened?'

Great Jake has already started to question me.

'I don't need to tell you anything Jake.'

'What and here I was thinking you were hurt or worst dead.'

'I don't need you to worry about me. I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for years now Jake.' I yell at him. 'I don't need you!'

I grab some leave-overs and storm back to his room with him hot on my heels.

'You were lost for crying out loud, you're lucky I found you before something bad happened to you!'

I turn around to face him before yelling. 'I was fine, nothing bad happened to me and I could of found my own way back! So just get out of my face and leave me alone Jacob! I don't need you to protect me so go to hell!' I slam the door in his face.

'Fine see if I care!' I hear him yell through the door. I sit on his bed in tears, what the bloody hell did I just do.

******A/N: Italic Jake's point of view. Should I put more of Jake's view in the story? Should I put Jake's pack in the next chapter? And do you what to see Sam again, maybe he wants to know Liz's story and how come she had two Volturi guards' after her? Should I put the ****ritual in the next chapter or wait and it in at the end?**


	6. Chapter 5: Long Hot Shower & Worry Lines

**A/N: I don't own The Twilight Saga Stepenie Meyer does. But I do own Elizabeth Walker. Please feel free to review.**

**Twilight: After the Cullens**

**A Jacob Black and Elizabeth Walker Story**

**- Chapter Five -**

**Long Hot Shower and Worry Lines**

_What did I just do? I thought as just stood there looking at my bedroom door that Liz slammed in my face. I made her mad again. Wait can I hear crying? Is Liz crying? I made her cry, what type of friend am I making her cry? A very bad one by the seams. Maybe it's better off if I just leave her alone at less than she can't get mad at me again. I turn to walk away but then decided that I better comfit her, but that means I'll have enter my bedroom and right now Liz doesn't what anything to do with me. What the hell am I meant to do?_

Why the bloody hell am I crying? I don't cry, I've never been this emotional before. Why is fighting with Jake getting me all worked up and emotional? I know I have feelings of Jake but just the same I shouldn't be this emotional. I look at the door waiting, hoping to see if Jake will walk in saying it was all a big mistake and it's all his fault he didn't mean to make me mad… but nothing, no Jake. Oh come on for crying out loud Jake, you read my thoughts when I first got back you know how I feel about you. I guess I was hoping too much and just dreaming that he would walk in the room. I throw myself face first back down on his bed and scream into the pillow.

_So after a while I slowing creep into my room so I didn't angry Liz again, I found her asleep on my bed tossing and turning like she was in pain or having a bad dream. I decide then and there that I better comfit her, so I lied down on the bed as close to the wall with my back to it before I start rubbing circles on Liz's back. She slowing stopped tossing and turning. The next thing I know was the sun beaming in on my eyes, I must of falling asleep. I turn over wrapping my arm around Liz, hoping not to wake her. She stirred in her sleep and mumbled something, I close my eyes and pretend I'm asleep before Liz wakes up fully. _

I woke up trying to remember my dream, it was about me and Jake. I dreamed that he did come into his room after our little fight yesterday and comforted me to make me feel better. I try to sit up but can't, so I look around to find Jake lying next to me with his arm wrapped around me. I smile before moving his arm trying not to wake him, he stirs but doesn't wake. I then slow leave his room to head to the shower, seen I'm still wearing the clothes that I was wearing the day before. I end up just standing there under the warm water for a long time before I could hear pounding in the door and Jake shouting to hurry up. I turn the water off and slowing step out of the shower wrapping myself in a towel before pull open the door.

'Calm down Jake, what's the emergency?' I ask, before realizing what type of impact I just had on Jake wearing just a towel. 'Oh oops, be right out.'

I close the door very fast then get dressed in double the time. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was walking as I leaved the bathroom because I walked straight into Jake knocking him over. Jake reached out to stop himself from felling but ended up pulling me down with him.

'Really Jake? Did you have to pull me down on top of you?'

_'Sorry Liz…' _

_ All of a sudden we hear a laugh, Liz rolls off me before we both look up to see Paul there._

_ 'Well well what's this Jacob has a little friend… I wonder what his little leech-_ _hybrid imprintee would think if she know what he was up to?_

_ 'Bugger off Paul, the Cullens' leaved I not even sure if they're going to come back. Besides Liz here is a family friend.'_

_ 'Ge thanks Jake.' Liz states before bursting into a fit of laugher._

_ Wow Liz has a great laugh. Wait did I just think that Liz has a great laugh? I don't have feels for Liz do I? No, she's just a friend. But why can't I get her out of my head? Why did I wrap my arms around her this morning? Renesmee is my imprintee not Liz. But that still mean why I can't get Liz out of my head. It doesn't help when I know Liz's thoughts and the fact that I'm her imprintee. I can't believe she ran away because of it._

'Hey, Jake what's got you so worked up? You know if you keep creasing your brow like that you'll get worry lines before your 30 Jake.' I state, before getting up off the floor and heading to the kitchen.

**A/N: Italic Jake's point of view.**


End file.
